Nothing At all
by cripeswolfdee
Summary: Sam is leaving. Jack begs her to stay. Revamped


Title: Nothing At All

Author: cripeswolfdee

Summary: Sam's leaving, and Jack begs her to stay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate.

A/N: Was originally a songfic based on Air Supply's _Making Love Out of Nothing At All_, but to avoid my account from being closed, I've revamped it.

…

Jack walked into his bedroom and found Sam packing a suitcase. She didn't turn when he came in like she usually did. Jack frowned for a moment, then decided it was nothing and went to hug her. As he circled his arms around her from the back he felt her stiffen. "Hey Sam, you ok?" He asked, stepping back from her. When she didn't answer he went to the front of her and tried to get her to look at him. "Sam?" She turned and went to her dresser to grab more clothes. "You going somewhere?"

She dropped the clothes on the bed and looked at him. "Yes."

Jack frowned again. What was happening? "Uh, where?"

"To my brother's." She answered coldly.

Jack knew what that meant. "You're leaving?"

"I'm not staying." She said, shutting her suitcase.

Jack bowed his head. He had a crappy day and all he wanted to do was come home to his loving wife. "Why?"

She looked up at him and her face told him everything he needed to know. "I knew this would happen. It's my fault really." She picked up her suitcase and walked out into the hall. Jack followed her.

"Sam, put that down and talk to me."

Sam stopped in the hallway and turned to look at him. "It's over Jack, but that's ok." She shrugged.

Jack was crushed. What had happened? They were so happy their first few months. "No, its not." Jack's eyes went to the pictures hanging in the hallway. Sam and Jack smiling on their honeymoon. One of Sam and her father, one of Charlie and Jack. Memories of happier times, Jack realized. Nothing had been put up on that wall for a year. He turned pleading eyes to her. "What happened Sam?"

She disconnected eyes with him and looked at the picture of her father, flooded with memories. "The Stargate happened."

"What do you mean?" He was confused. She loved the Stargate as much as he did. Probably even more. Maybe he should have been the one to give it up. "Do you miss it?"

Her eyes darted back to him and he saw traces of tears on her cheeks. "I miss you, Jack."

The words hit him deeper than he'd thought possible. He hadn't been home much, true, but she expected that. She knew his work was important, from a first hand perspective. "Sam-"

She waved him off with her free hand. "I knew that the Stargate was more important, and I thought I could handle it…" She trailed off, her eyes wandering back over the pictures again.

Jack rushed to her and took her free hand. "It isn't Sam."

She shook her head. She knew otherwise. It would always be more important. "I just…can't do this anymore." She removed her hand from his and continued towards the door, ignoring the tears that were threatening to fall.

Jack leaned against the wall, unsure of what to do. He needed her desperately, but he wasn't sure if he could change. He couldn't retire, not yet. Not when they were so close to defeating the Goa'uld.

The door closing brought Jack back to what was happening. Sam was leaving. Jack, no longer paralyzed from uncertainty, ran out the door. "Sam!"

Sam turned and her heart stopped at the fear and anguish on his face. When he saw her hesitate he took his chance and dashed to her side, taking the suitcase from her hands. "Jack-"

"You can't leave. You just can't. I'll quit. Retire. Move to some remote island where they will never find us. Whatever it takes."

Sam was shaking her head. "The Stargate is in you Jack. You can't just leave it. You won't be happy."

"You're in me Sam. I can't live without you. Sure, I'll go through withdraws, but without you I'll die." He could feel his eyes moistening up, but he didn't care. "Don't leave me Sam."

The pleading in his voice broke all of Sam's barriers. He did love her, and he was willing to sacrifice for her. She nodded slightly, but he caught it. He brought her into a crushing embrace. "I just can't stand to be alone any longer Jack."

"I know, and you won't be. When I'm on Earth, I'll be home every night at six. No matter what Hammond says." He kissed the top of her forehead. "God Sam, I love you."

"I love you too Jack." She squeezed him tighter, then pulled away from him. Who was she kidding anyway? She wouldn't survive one week without him.

Jack bent to pick up her suitcase. "Come on, I'll help you put this stuff away." Jack gave her a relieved smile. For a while there he had lost her. He'd never do anything to hurt her again.


End file.
